


A Thousand Years

by Elli0t



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Joke Fic, pls don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor has just returned from his mission, and Allie can't wait to finally see him.</p><p>"I have died every day waiting for you<br/>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br/>For a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> srsly this is a super shitty unbeta'd fic that I'm just writing for shits and giggles for my friend allie.

AN: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!! ONLY GOOD CRITICISMS :D

 

The door slammed open like a thunder clap. Taylor sauntered into the room like a cat, carrying his bags in both hands. How had he opened the door? Whatever. 

Allie was sitting on the living room couch, devouring the latest novel from her favorite author, Stephanie Meyer. Her luscious blonde hair shone like sunshine in the dim lamplight and candlelight too. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a cute pink sweater that showed off her curves (AN: if u know what I mean ;)). Her pink high top Converse also matched her sweater. The horn rimmed golden glasses she was wearing made her feel smart and so she always wore them. 

Her feet were propped up on the table and she was lost in her book, not even hearing the door slam open to reveal her long term boyfriend, Taylor. She let out a deep gentle sigh: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH I miss taylor, my beautiful boyfriend that I love very much". 

Taylor identified his opportunity and grasped it. He snuck up behind the living room couch with very quiet tiptoeing, being cautious to not let his black high top Converse make too much noise. He slid up the couch and placed his large warm man hands over Allie's delicate frames. She moaned in surprise and said: "wHOS THERE????????!!!!!"

Taylor just smirked and kissed her right on the lips! 

"Oh Taylor!" She cried!!! "It's you!" 

"Yes, It is me!" He interjected. 

"I missed you so much my baby!" She leaped out of her seat and ran over to the Man. He hugeged her small frame and also touched her butt a little with him warm hands (AN: >:O Taylor!!!!)

Allie yelped in surprise.

Taylor smirked down at her. "It is so nice to see you, babe. " He ejaculated. 

"Your voice is so sexy" allie enunciated before covering her mouth. Did she just say that out loud ?????? (AN: How embarassinf!!!!)

Taylor smirked.

He chuckled as he did sex with his eyes at her. 

Alle was hypnotized by his ministrations. She felt a drop of drool slide down her chin. 

Taylor smirked and licked it up with his tongue, going real slowly so as to save the moment. (AN: ;))

The larger man pulled Allie's pink sweater down off one of her shoulder's and licked a zigzag stripe up her neck. 

"T-That F-F-feels N-nice T-tayloe!" All barked.

Tartoe gasped in pleasure and gripped her other shoulder with his big man hand. 

"I can't... do this anymore Alls."

Alkie blushed in embarassment and a tear fell down her cheek. "What do you mean LER?" She gasped out. It would be so toatlly not Gucci if Tayler broke up with her right now!!!!

"Al Gore, I love you." he projected.

"Oh, TAYTAY!!!! I'm so happy!!!!!!"

Taylo e smirked. "Do you know what this means Aqueduct?" his voice was low and ggravely. 

Altoids looked up at the tall man in front of her person innocently. "What?" she inquired.

He bend down low. This took a while due to how tall he was. 

He whispered sexily in Az Lyrics' ear:"This means I can see your tittys now."

Ashley whipped off her sweater sezily when she heard these words from her loving boyfriend that she loved very much. But, then she got embarassed and her blush covered her entire body.

"Are you sunburnt?" Tagalong asked. 

"N-No, just D-d-don't l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-look at me like that sugar bear!!!!!!"

T smirked, "what, what don't you want me to see?"

Allie covered her cheetah/zebra/leopard print bra that she had gotten on clearance at Victoria Secret with her small petite woman hands. She stood there for a few seconds scanning the carpet, not sure what to say.

"I don't want you to make fun of my beep bops!!!!!"

He chuckled lowly, while spooning hr moon rocks with his hands. "How could I make fun of something so kawaii?"

Awning chair blushed even deeper when she noticed the rockey ship in her boyfreidn's pants. 

She giggled and pointed at it. "What is that?"

Taylow threw his head back and laughed lowudly but also sexily. 

He pulled out the toy ship from his pants and tossed it aside. 

"Forgot to take that out."

Allie blushed deeper. "Then why are there too?" she uttered?

Tank blushed. "Oh, that one is my meter long king kong dong"

Eddie giggled again.   
'Can i climb it?"""

Taloer riped off his pants in one swipe and pinned Allie to the back of the couch! This left he bent backward in an awkward position but. Yo know. 

He still had his black high top Converse on and looked sezy as hell!!!!!!!! (AN: Don't tell my mom I said that tho XD)

Allie curled her toes in her pink high top Converse that matched the sweate r that was lying acors the house. 

(AN: (>o<) This part is so good!!)

Tamagotchi slowly inserted his rocket into Alphys' landing base. 

She cried out of pleasure and the tears ran down her face. they pooled up and started to fill the house as Toyota kinda just sat there. 

Alto begin to choke on her pleasure tears. 

Tar screamed in sadness. "AAAAAAABLYUGFERYUKBREGHULIKTJNERABHFKZNREBFHVHJKNW AL GORE NOOOOOOO"

But, it was too late. Al dante had been died. :/

 

(AN: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!1 I NO IT GOT A LITTLE SAUCY AT TIMES BUT THATS WHY I LOVE IT XDDDDDDD)


End file.
